Cours particuliers pour élève très particulier
by BlackPony
Summary: Drago se voit forcé de rattraper, avec Hermione, tout ce qu’il a manqué en 6ème année. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est qu’elle va lui donner la migraine... Et pas seulement à cause des cours !


**_Bonsoir à tous !_**

 ** _Je me sens inspirée ces temps-ci par le couple Hermione/Drago alors voilà un autre OS écrit en deux jours (fiouuuu )._**

 ** _J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaiera, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire :-)_**

 ** _J'ai très hâte de lire vos commentaires !_**

 ** _Gros bisous :-*_**

 ** _.o*o._**

À mesure qu'elle approchait de son bureau, Hermione entendait le Professeur McGonagall parler à quelqu'un sans qu'elle n'ait encore pu l'identifier.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Vous n'arriverez jamais à rattraper des mois de retard tout seul. Vous avez besoin d'aide et Miss Granger est la plus indiquée pour vous remettre à niveau » disait la directrice.

Elle frappa trois coups à la porte et, après qu'elle en eut reçu la permission, entra.

« Malefoy ?! » dit-elle, surprise de le trouver là.

« Miss Granger, merci d'être venue. Comme je le disais à Mr Malefoy avant votre arrivée, sa sixième année à Poudlard ayant été… perturbée, dirons-nous, je crains qu'il se sente perdu durant cette dernière année avant les ASPICs. Aussi, j'aimerai que vous l'aidiez en lui donnant des cours de soutien » dit McGonagall, imperturbable malgré les soupirs agacés et les grimaces de Drago.

« Professeur, je suis persuadée que Serpentard regorge d'élèves aussi brillants que moi et qui ne verront aucun inconvénient à aider cet imb… à aider Malefoy » se reprit-elle sous le regard courroucé de la vieille femme.

« Non, Miss Granger, vous êtes l'élève idéale pour cette mission et je ne doute pas que Mr Malefoy et vous saurez mettre vos différends de côté. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ce serait même la suite logique des choses. Tolérance, mes enfants ! Tolérance » dit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

 _Voilà qu'elle se prend pour le vieil allumé maintenant !_ Pensa Drago en fronçant les sourcils, lui trouvant un air malicieux comme pouvait l'avoir Dumbledore quasi en permanence.

Voyant qu'aucun de ses élèves ne protestaient, elle profita de ce moment de silence pour mettre fin à cette entrevue.

« Bien ! Voici le programme que Mr Malefoy doit maîtriser au plus vite et votre planning de cours » dit-elle en leur tendant un parchemin à chacun, « Vous pouvez y aller »

Drago jeta un œil à son exemplaire. Ils devaient se rencontrer tous les soirs pendant un mois. _Quoi ? Un mois entier ?!_ Il vit que la première séance devait commencer dès le lendemain, après leur cours de potions en milieu d'après-midi. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Hermione avait déjà disparu mais il l'entendait marteler férocement le sol de pierre en s'éloignant dans le couloir. Elle était manifestement ravie, tout comme lui…

« Tu dois vraiment voir tout ça ?! » s'exclama Blaise en lisant le parchemin, confortablement installé dans l'un des canapés de leur salle commune.

« Ouais… Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter Granger aussi longtemps ! Moi qui pensait que cette dernière année allait enfin être tranquille. Cette vieille chouette ne perd rien pour attendre ! » maugréa Drago en faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée.

« C'est la meilleure élève donc tu auras de très bonnes bases et puis vois le côté positif : elle est surement dans le même état que toi en ce moment ! » ricana-t-il en lui rendant son parchemin.

.o00o.

La journée du lendemain passa beaucoup trop vite au goût de Drago, l'heure fatidique approchait et il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'enfermer deux heures avec la Je-Sais-Tout. Il passa les portes de la bibliothèque en trainant des pieds et repéra sa tignasse qui semblait flotter au-dessus d'une table tout au fond de la salle. Il la vit passer nerveusement ses mains dessus, sans doute dans le but de l'aplatir un peu mais la chaleur et l'humidité qui s'était dégagées des chaudrons les deux heures d'avant avaient eu raison de sa chevelure. Il se surprit à pouffer de rire en la voyant ainsi, aux prises avec ces cheveux qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir leur volonté propre.

Il posa nonchalamment son sac de cours sur la table, faisant sursauter la jeune femme, et s'assit sans aucune délicatesse sur la chaise à côté d'elle, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil réprobateur de la part de Mme Pince qui passait à proximité.

Après un froncement de sourcils, Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, le programme de soutien bien étalé devant elle.

« Par quoi veux-tu commencer Malefoy ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Comment ? Tu n'as pas établi un programme chronométré minute par minute ? Tu te ramollis, Granger » lui lança-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

« Ecoute-moi bien : Je préférerais de loin embrasser un scroutt à pétard que de passer mes fins de journée avec toi. Mais comme tu le sais, on n'a pas eu le choix alors fais un effort pour qu'on puisse en finir au plus vite » siffla-t-elle, les yeux plissés.

Drago remarqua qu'elle s'était gratté l'intérieur de l'avant-bras gauche pendant sa tirade venimeuse et repensa instantanément à la torture que lui avait infligée sa tarée de tante l'année précédente. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il la détestait, ça c'était certain, mais quand même… Il ne souhaitait ça à personne. Il avait vu et subit assez d'horreurs pendant cette foutue guerre pour savoir faire la part des choses. Aussi, son sourire le quitta et il se redressa sur sa chaise, son regard se portant sur le parchemin d'Hermione. Il tendit le bras pour le faire glisser entre eux et parcourut rapidement la liste.

« Ça va Granger, détend-toi… Tiens, l'études des runes. C'est là que j'ai le plus de retard » dit-il sans la regarder.

Il la sentit se décontracter et sortirent tous deux leurs affaires pour reprendre le programme des runes de sixième année. Il ne le savait pas mais c'était l'un des cours préférés de la jeune femme et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait lorsqu'il la vit esquisser un petit sourire, du coin de l'œil.

Hermione avait présenté sommairement le contenu de ses cours à Drago avant de lui tendre ses notes, qu'il lisait avec attention depuis une heure, prenant des notes à son tour. Un grattement incessant sur sa gauche le déconcentra et, en tournant la tête, il la vit en train d'écrire frénétiquement sur un parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« Je te prépare des exercices. Tu es en train d'apprendre quatre semaines de cours en deux heures. Je veux évaluer ton niveau »

« Tu me prends pour un gamin ou quoi ? On n'est plus à la petite école. Et pour ta gouverne Miss Je-Sais-Tout, je suis un très bon élève ! »

« Ça c'est toi qui le dis alors je veux voir si tu travailles consciencieusement » lui dit-elle sans le regarder, tout en continuant à écrire.

« Bien sûr que je travailles consciencieusement, Granger ! Tu me prends pour qui ?! » siffla-t-il, vexé de sa remarque.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui en levant un sourcil.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? »

Drago se renfrogna en replongeant dans les notes d'Hermione. « Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en contre-fous. Tu verras bien que je suis consciencieux quand je t'aurais cloué ton sale petit bec de prétentieuse » cracha-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point avec son air suffisant. Il n'était pas débile, nom d'un dragon !

Hermione posa brutalement sa plume sur la table.

« Je rêve là ! Tu ne t'es pas regardé, la fouine ! Je ne me laisserai pas insulter comme ça. Quand tu seras plus aimable, tu pourras revenir me voir… » dit-elle en rangeant précipitamment ses affaires et en sortant, furieuse, de la bibliothèque.

Avec un grognement de rage, il envoya valser sac, parchemins et plume d'un coup de main, faisant se retourner les quelques têtes qui trainaient encore dans la salle. Il passa ses mains sur son visage en soufflant. Ce mois de soutien allait être un véritable enfer...

Il se releva sans entrain pour ramasser ses affaires, éparpillées aux pieds de la table et vit qu'Hermione avait laissé son parchemin d'exercices. « Tu vas voir que je sais travailler correctement, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! ». Il se rassit alors et entama la longue série de traduction que la jeune femme avait préparée.

Le lendemain matin, il entra dans la Grande Salle et aperçut Hermione assise à sa table avec ses amis. Ni une ni deux, il fouilla dans son sac, sortit le parchemin d'exercices et avança, déterminé, vers la table des Gryffondors. Il fit abstraction des regards outrés qui se tournaient vers lui, il s'en moquait comme de son premier peigne de toute façon et s'arrêta derrière la jeune femme en abattant brutalement le parchemin avec sa main à côté d'elle.

« Nom d'un… » dit-elle en sursautant avant de voir ce qui venait de poser à côté de ses tartines.

« Je ne suis pas plus aimable, Granger, mais je suis _toujours consciencieux_ » lui dit-il en appuyant ses derniers mots.

« Dégage Malefoy, tu vas nous couper l'appétit » rétorqua Ginny.

Non mais, de quoi elle se mêle la Weaslette ?! Il lui lança un regard assassin avant de revenir sur Hermione qui commençait déjà à détailler ses réponses.

« Rendez-vous après le cours de Binns » lui dit-il en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers sa table.

Une fois assis, il l'observa de loin et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il la vit se décomposer au fur et à mesure de sa correction. Il était brillant, il le savait déjà mais maintenant, elle le savait aussi. Il exultait intérieurement, quelle joie de lui clouer le bec à cette sainte-n'y-touche !

.o00o.

« Alors, tu me le donnes mon Optimal ? » dit-il, le menton fier, en tendant la main vers elle.

Hermione venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et s'installait aux côtés de Drago, à la même table que la veille, au fond de la bibliothèque.

« Tu es tellement présomptueux, Malefoy » répondit-elle en faisant glisser le parchemin sur lequel était affiché un gros E, pour Effort exceptionnel. « Tu as fait trois fautes... MAIS", Drago commençait déjà à protester de mauvaise foi, « même si ça me fait mal de le dire, je t'avoue que je suis impressionnée. Retenir autant d'informations en moins de deux heures... ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde... » finit-elle, les joues roses d'embarras, forcée de reconnaître qu'il avait dit vrai sur ses capacités intellectuelles.

S'il n'avait pas sa réputation à tenir, il aurait bondi de sa chaise pour crier de joie. Entendre tout ça, de sa bouche... à ELLE ? Il avait rabattu son immonde caquet de Je-Sais-Tout ! C'était tout simplement jouissif. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de passer un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise pour s'adosser nonchalamment et de lui lancer un : « Ravi que tu aies enfin retrouvé tes esprits, Granger ! ».

Il aurait pu trouver mieux, il le savait, mais sous le coup de l'émotion, c'est tout ce qui lui vint.

Ils continuèrent le programme d'études des runes, il lui restait encore douze semaines de cours à rattraper. Ce mois de soutien s'annonçait très intense, ils le savaient tous les deux. Quatre mois à rattraper dans chaque matière, il allait devoir s'accrocher... d'autant qu'il avait l'intuition que sa tutrice n'allait pas le ménager !

« Vu que tu as l'air plutôt à l'aise, je te propose d'accélérer le programme. Le Professeur McGonagall avait prévu 4 séances pour l'etude des runes, mais vu ce que tu m'as montré » elle agita le parchemin d'exercices sous son nez, « je pense que tu peux le faire en trois"

 _Par Salazar, elle est complètement frappée !_

« Bien sûr que je le peux ! Je suis brillant, je te rappelle... Je me débarrasserais plus vite de toi, en plus ! » dit-il, le visage impassible, uniquement flanqué d'un sourire sarcastique typiquement Malefoyen, alors qu'il paniquait intérieurement. Il sentait la migraine venir... et ça allait être violent !

« Crois bien que j'accélère le mouvement dans le même but, Malefoy... » répondit-elle en faisant la grimace. Il savait qu'elle ne le supportait pas, au moins autant que lui l'exécrait, mais il en fut tout de même un peu vexé... Combien de charmantes demoiselles auraient tué pour être à la place de cette pimbêche ?!

« Bien, commençons » dit-elle en ressortant ses notes, coupant Drago dans ses réflexions.

Cela faisait deux semaines que les cours de soutien avaient démarrés et ils avaient déjà vu presque les deux tiers du programme de la directrice. Drago dut admettre qu'Hermione était excellente pédagogue. Elle avait une méthode d'apprentissage bien à elle et, il aurait préféré se lancer un Avada Kedavra sur lui-même plutôt que de l'avouer, il la trouvait vraiment efficace. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait toujours d'excellentes notes.

« Non Malefoy, tu te trompes encore... une télévision n'est pas un téléphone » dit-elle en se penchant près de lui pour lire son parchemin d'exercices qu'elle lui avait préparé pour réviser l'étude des moldus. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et il ne put résister à l'envie d'humer son parfum, qu'il trouvait extrêmement attirant depuis le début. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Des filles qui sentaient bons, Poudlard en regorgeait ! Mais Elle... C'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose en plus dans cette fragrance qui le titillait. Et elle était tellement proche de lui en cet instant qu'il s'en mit plein les narines... « Ok, on va essayer d'une autre façon. Imagine que tu veuilles parler à Zabini qui habite dans une autre ville, tu vas passer par la cheminette pour que ça aille plus vite, non ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! »

« Et bien ça, c'est le téléphone ! Pour le retenir, pense à "Poudre de cheminette", qui commence par un P et que téléPhone contient aussi. »

« Oui ok ! Mais alors, c'est quoi la télévision ? » demanda-t-il en notant le moyen mémo-technique pour l'appareil de communication.

« C'est comme la radio, mais avec des images. On « visionne » la téléVISION, tu comprends ? » répondit-elle en dessinant un carré avec ses doigts.

« Pourquoi le prof ne l'explique pas comme ça ?! » lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

Il se surprit à la trouver belle en cet instant, dans l'ambiance feutrée de la bibliothèque. C'est bizarre qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué ces petites paillettes dorées qui dansaient dans ses iris. Et ces cils épais et longs qui auraient rendus n'importe quelle fille jalouse. Et ces petites taches de rousseurs adorables qui parcouraient son nez et le haut de ses joues. Et...

Quand il la vit cligner vivement des yeux et détourner le regard vers ses parchemins, les joues plus roses qu'à l'accoutumée, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait détaillée... et longtemps en plus ! Il débloquait complètement ! Détailler Granger... Comme s'il y avait matière à le faire. Pfff... Et puis quoi encore !

Il devait partir, vite, changer d'air pour retrouver ses esprits.

"Tu as terminé d'écrire les exercices pour ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-il le nez de nouveau collé à ses notes.

"Heu... Hum... Oui, tiens ! » répondit-elle en faisant glisser le parchemin jusqu'à lui, la tête rentrée dans les épaules aussi.

Il se dépêcha de le prendre, fourra ses affaires à la va-vite dans son sac puis se leva en vitesse.

"À demain"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre car il trottait déjà pour sortir dans le couloir, une sensation de pierre dans l'estomac. Il avait envie de vomir sans doute. Après cet égarement avec la Sainte Granger, il ne pouvait en être autrement ! C'était ça, il avait juste la nausée... Tout ce travail intensif lui retournait l'estomac. C'était le week-end le lendemain soir, encore une soirée de révision et il allait pouvoir se détendre !

En cours de métamorphose, le dernier de la journée, il eut du mal à se concentrer. Ses séances de soutien commençaient réellement à le fatiguer et si Blaise ne lui parlait pas constamment de la petite Serdaigle qu'il avait prévu de "découvrir » durant le week-end, il se serait effondré sur son bureau. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione la veille. Il l'aurait pris pour un fou, encore plus que ce que Drago pensait de lui-même. Il ne devait en parler à personne. Jamais !

Il vit alors du coin de l'œil une boulette de papier atterrir sur son parchemin, ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il s'empressa de la déplier.

 _Rendez-vous devant la Grande Porte du château tout à l'heure. Ce soir, on change de décor._

 _HG_

Drago tourna la tête vers elle et il la vit gratter comme d'habitude sur son parchemin. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui préparait.

Quand le cours fut fini, il prit tranquillement la direction de l'entrée du château en compagnie de Blaise, tous deux la cravate desserrée et les mains dans les poches, look indispensable pour appuyer cette nonchalance qui les caractérisait.

« Plus que deux heures de torture pour toi et on va pouvoir profiter ! » lui dit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais… Avec un peu de chance, on aura fini la semaine prochaine, on avance plutôt bien. Je serais enfin débarrassé de Granger » répondit-il avec un petit pincement, sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

« Tu ne vas pas à la bibliothèque ? » lui demanda son ami, voyant qu'il continuait sa route avec lui au lieu de prendre les escaliers sur sa gauche.

« Pas ce soir, on se retrouve devant la Grande Porte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me réserve mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va aller dehors » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu crois qu'elle va essayer de te perdre dans la forêt interdite ? » dit Blaise, avec un air moqueur.

« Elle n'y arrivera pas, je l'aurais semée avant ! » ricana-t-il.

Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée de l'école, il la vit qui l'attendait avec un gros sac sur l'épaule.

« Tu veux me tuer et cacher les morceaux de mon corps dans la forêt, c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant son sac de la tête, avec une grimace et un sourcil levé.

Elle éclata de rire. Il l'observa et se dit qu'elle était belle quand elle riait, son sourire était vraiment lumineux…

 _Mais merde à la fin ! Reprends-toi bordel !_

« Non Malefoy ! » lui dit-elle enfin, « C'est notre dernière séance d'étude des moldus, alors comme il fait beau, j'avais envie de te faire découvrir quelques activités typiquement moldues pendant que je t'interroge sur tout ce qu'on a vu jusqu'ici. Partant ? »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix… » dit-il avec un air faussement dégoûté sur le visage et lui emboîtant le pas.

En réalité, il était plutôt intrigué. Bien sûr, les moldus étaient des barbares primitifs devant se servir de leurs mains pour faire quoi que ce soit mais, après ces derniers cours avec Hermione, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient aussi assez ingénieux et savaient très bien s'en sortir sans magie.

Ils s'installèrent non loin de lac noir, un peu à l'écart du château et des élèves qui commençaient à sortir pour profiter de ce début de week-end tant attendu. Elle ouvrit son sac et, Drago y jeta un œil, curieux de voir ce qu'elle avait apporté. Elle sortit d'abord un objet assez grand en forme de triangle, avec des couleurs plutôt criardes auquel étaient attachées des cordelettes. Elle lui tendit un objet noir, attaché au bout de ces cordelettes et il hésita à le prendre, la regardant d'un œil dubitatif.

« Allez Malefoy, ça va ne pas te manger ! » lui dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il approcha doucement sa main de l'objet et la ferma dessus, frôlant les doigts d'Hermione au passage. Un frisson le parcourut et il fut persuadé de voir la jeune femme frissonner à son tour avant de se racler la gorge d'un air gêné.

 _Tiens, tiens… Intéressant…_

« Hum… bien… Alors, cet objet s'appelle un cerf-volant. C'est un objet qui permet aux moldus de se détendre. Voilà comment ça fonctionne : c'est une simple toile tendue entre plusieurs arceaux. » Elle tendit les bras vers lui pour la lui montrer, « Cette toile est reliée avec des ficelles à deux poignées, que tu tiens dans ta main. Pour faire du cerf-volant, il faut qu'il y ait un peu de vent pour qu'il s'engouffre dans la toile et que tu puisses la diriger avec les poignées. Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

Il hocha la tête, maintenant impatient de commencer.

« Ok, alors on y va ! » dit-elle avec un sourire, « Je vais m'éloigner, de manière à tendre les cordelettes et quand je vais lancer la toile en l'air, toi tu vas reculer en tirant doucement sur les poignées pour lui faire prendre de la hauteur » dit-elle en mimant les mouvements pendant ses explications.

Elle commença à partir puis, arrivée à bonne distance, elle attendit une petite brise et lança le cerf-volant… qui retomba le nez vers le sol. Hermione rit devant la mine déconfite de Drago.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! On va recommencer ! » lui cria-t-elle en ramassant la toile.

Le troisième essai fut le bon. Drago vit la toile prendre de la hauteur et se balancer au gré du vent qui la faisait monter dans les airs. Un grand sourire vint s'installer sur son visage. C'était absolument prodigieux ! Il avait beau se convaincre que les moldus étaient des parasites inutiles, comme le lui avait répété son père des milliers de fois, il dut reconnaître qu'ils avaient des aspects fascinants.

Hermione courut pour le rejoindre et vint se poster à ses côtés, observant également la toile qui se mouvait dans le ciel.

« Malefoy, ne crie pas… Mais je vais devoir poser mes mains un tout petit moment sur les tiennes pour te montrer les mouvements que tu peux lui faire faire, ça va aller ? » lui demanda-t-elle en pouffant avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais c'est que t'es drôle Granger finalement ! » lui dit-il en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil, « Vas-y, c'est bon, je ne vais pas partir en flammes » rit-il pour finir.

Elle posa alors délicatement ses doigts sur le dessus de ses mains puis les fit glisser jusqu'aux siens dans les poignées. Drago fut surpris par la douceur de ses mains. Elle tira doucement sur la poignée de gauche.

« Si tu veux le faire tourner à gauche, tu tires à gauche, et inversement » expliqua-t-elle en tirant cette fois sur la poignée de droite.

« C'est génial… » dit-il presque dans un murmure tant il était stupéfait du ballet qui se dansait sous ses yeux.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Malefoy ? » dit-elle en enlevant ses mains sous le coup de la surprise.

« Ça va, t'as entendu… Mais si tu le répètes, je te fais repousser tes dents de castor, fissa ! » lui lança-t-il la moue boudeuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant cette menace et il se surprit à lui sourire en retour. Il passait vraiment un moment agréable, qui l'eut cru ?

Hermione prit alors quelques livres et commença à interroger Drago, pendant qu'il s'amusait à faire quelques figures avec le cerf-volant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la vit du coin de l'œil se gratter l'avant-bras. Il la voyait faire ça, sans doute sans s'en rendre compte, plusieurs fois par jour. Sentant l'ambiance détendue, il se lança.

« Ça te fait mal ? » lui demanda-t-il, toujours concentré sur son cerf-volant.

« Qu-Quoi ? » dit-elle, hagarde, relevant la tête de son livre, ne semblant pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« Ton bras. Tu te le grattes souvent »

« Oh… Non ça ne me fait pas mal. J'ai concocté une pommade pour faire disparaître les cicatrices et ça gratte un peu au fur et à mesure que ça s'en va » dit-elle en regardant son bras.

Le cerf-volant tomba au sol. Drago tourna la tête vers elle avec de grands yeux.

« C'est vrai ? Tu arrives à les faire disparaître ? » dit-il, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Et bien oui… Ça prend du temps mais ça fonctionne »

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux voir ? » demanda-t-il, presque timidement. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Mais à cet instant, il s'en fichait, il voyait là l'opportunité de faire disparaître sa marque des ténèbres, vestige d'un passé qu'il n'avait pas choisi de son plein gré.

Elle hocha la tête et remonta doucement sa manche. On pouvait y voir maintenant un vague « U B OD ». Drago ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dessus, les cicatrices n'étaient plus du tout boursoufflées. Hermione frissonna à son contact.

« Impressionnant » dit-il dans un murmure à mesure qu'il dessinait les lettres restantes avec ses doigts, « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu… »

« Oui » le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire doux et compatissant, « Je t'en donnerais un pot demain »

Il la remercia silencieusement, en hochant la tête et en répondant à son sourire.

Ils continuèrent leur séance en jouant à d'autres jeux moldus et en passant en revue tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà révisé jusqu'ici. Ce week-end démarrait vraiment très bien !

« DRAGO ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! On t'attend ! » cria Blaise qui se tenait un peu plus loin vers le château.

Hermione et Drago tournèrent vivement la tête vers lui, qui repartait déjà, puis se regardèrent, les yeux grands ouverts. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils avaient commencé leur dernière séance de la semaine et ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

« Ginny doit aussi m'attendre pour dîner » dit Hermione en ramassant les affaires dans son grand sac.

Ils se mirent en route vers le château en silence.

« Merci, Granger… C'était sympa » dit-il finalement, toujours le menton levé bien haut et le regard tourné vers l'école.

« De rien Malef… Attends ! » lui dit-elle tout à coup en stoppant ses pas et en lui agrippant le bras pour le faire s'arrêter aussi, « Tu viens vraiment de me remercier pour t'avoir fait faire des activités moldues ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ?! » ricana-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

Il s'arrêta, regarda la main d'Hermione sur son bras et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ça te surprend que je puisse être poli ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant sa marche avec son éternel sourire en coin.

« Et bien… oui ! » s'exclama Hermione en trottinant pour revenir à sa hauteur.

« Mais je suis quelqu'un de bien, Granger… tout au fond » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui la fit instantanément rougir, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup.

Drago s'était senti bien en cette fin de journée. Il avait réellement passé un bon moment avec elle. Avec ELLE… Non mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?! Après un moment de silence, Drago se reprit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à mettre les siennes au clair…

« Malgré tout, on n'est pas amis tous les deux » lui dit-il d'un ton ferme, un peu plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

« Je n'ai jamais cru le contraire, Malefoy. Et je n'en ai pas envie non plus » lui dit-elle en souriant et en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Cette fille était vraiment surprenante…

.o00o.

La pommade que lui avait donné Hermione durant le week-end était réellement très efficace ! Sa marque commençait déjà à s'estomper, c'était presque miraculeux. Il avait hâte de lui en parler à leur leçon du soir. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il voulait le partager avec elle, ça c'était certain.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la bibliothèque pour terminer leur troisième semaine de soutien, Drago s'arrêta net quand il vit un Serdaigle assis sur le bord de LEUR table et jouant les Don Juan avec elle. Elle lui tournait le dos, il ne voyait pas ses expressions mais savoir qu'elle était en train de se faire draguer ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà dégainé sa baguette et lança un sort de babillage à l'immonde cafard. A mesure qu'il approchait d'eux, il pouvait entendre l'élocution du pauvre garçon décliner de secondes en secondes, jusqu'à ce que sa langue prenne toute la place dans sa bouche l'empêchant de produire le moindre mot. Il le vit partir en courant, sans doute vers l'infirmerie et s'installa à côté d'Hermione.

« Alors Granger, tu fais des infidélités à la belette ? » dit-il d'un air moqueur en s'asseyant.

« La belette ? Oh, Ron ! » dit-elle enfin, « Non pas que ce soit tes affaires, Malefoy, mais sache que Ron et moi sommes seulement amis… Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago la regardait, interloqué, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse. Il était persuadé qu'après la guerre, ces deux-là s'étaient mis ensemble.

« Non, rien… Hum… On commence ? » dit-il gêné de s'être laissé submergé de la sorte. Il était censé être imperturbable, alors pourquoi cette nouvelle le perturbait ?

Lorsqu'il se mit au lit ce soir-là, il ne put s'empêcher de les revoir tous les deux, dans la bibliothèque, ce pédant de Serdaigle faisant la cour à Hermione. Il fulminait.

 _Tu débloques complètement mon pauvre vieux, on va bientôt t'interner, si tu continues !_

Malgré toutes ces réflexions quelques peu agaçantes, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

 _Elle était assise dans l'herbe avec lui, contemplant le coucher de soleil, main dans la main. Il adorait la douceur de ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. Il se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou et nicher son nez dans ses cheveux, humant ce parfum si envoutant._

 _« Drago, tu me chatouilles ! » dit Hermione en riant._

 _Il sourit contre son cou, il adorait quand elle l'appelait par son prénom. Soudain, une ombre se dessina sur eux, une grande silhouette s'était arrêtée à leurs pieds._

 _« Il t'embête, Hermione ? » fit l'inconnu en lui tendant la main._

 _Elle la prit. Il l'aida à se relever et entoura sa taille de son bras avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient tels deux possédés qui avaient attendu cela toute leur vie. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, gémissant à mesure que leurs baisers s'approfondissaient… Et tout ça, devant lui !_

 _« LACHE LA » cria-t-il_

Il se releva en sursaut dans son lit, en sueur, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il avait rêvé. Tout ça n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar. Alors pourquoi avait-il encore envie de hurler et d'aller massacrer ce maudit Serdaigle ?

Par miracle, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir réveillé ses camarades de dortoir. Il entendait toujours Goyle ronfler. Il se leva doucement et descendit dans la salle commune. Il faisait les cent pas, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi l'obsédait-elle à ce point ? Et pourquoi s'était-il montré jaloux à la bibliothèque ? Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait envoyé ce sort à ce dragueur de pacotille.

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit et laissa passer un Blaise plus que débraillé.

« T'es pas couché ? » demanda-t-il à Drago en s'approchant de lui.

« Je te retourne la question ! » répondit-il avec un sourcil levé.

Ils s'assirent dans le canapé du salon et Blaise commença à lui raconter la soirée qu'il venait de passer dans la salle sur demande avec une Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Drago ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, son cauchemar repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Il s'était senti tellement bien à ses côtés, caressant sa main, embrassant son cou et puis l'horreur. La voir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche glacée.

« ... et c'est là qu'un Magyar à pointes nous a apporté un thé à la citrouille »

« Ah ouais... C'est super... »

« Drago, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Je te raconte que des conneries depuis deux minutes, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte » lui dit Blaise, inquiet pour son ami.

« Je ne sais pas... » dit-il en soufflant et en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Vas-y, crache ta dragée surprise » l'encouragea-t-il.

« Tu vas me prendre pour un taré » dit Drago, se renfrognant.

« C'est déjà le cas, mec ! »

Drago pouffa avec son ami, se redressa, posa les coudes sur ses genoux et souffla un grand coup.

« Je crois que... je crois que j'aime bien Granger » dit-il en grimaçant, attendant la réplique cinglante de Blaise.

« Ouuuuh, intéressant ! Dis m'en plus ! » fit Blaise en se redressant à son tour, intrigué par cette révélation.

Drago regarda son ami comme s'il était devenu fou puis reporta son regard sur le feu de cheminée avant de continuer.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe... Je la détestais plus que tout et voilà que maintenant je la trouve drôle, belle, intéressante... j'adore même son parfum ! » finit-il dans un souffle avant de poursuivre, « J'ai vraiment aimé passer du temps avec elle dehors vendredi dernier... Et, tiens, quand je suis arrivé à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, il y avait un connard de Serdaigle qui était en train de la draguer. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je lui ai balancé un sort sans réfléchir ! Mais le pire, c'est que je viens de rêver qu'on était ensemble et que le gars arrivait pour l'embrasser devant moi. J'ai encore envie de le tuer... Je te jure, j'arrive pas à m'enlever cette image, ça me rend dingue ! » finit-il en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains.

Blaise souriait. Son ami connaissait enfin les joies des sentiments !

« De ce que tu me racontes, j'en déduis que t'es amoureux »

« Quoi ? Amoureux ?! Non mais ça va pas mieux toi ! » s'exclama Drago en se levant d'un bond du canapé. Il le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Ça fait presque un mois que vous êtes tous les jours ensemble. Vous avez appris à vous connaître, ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça. Et puis où est le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant dans le fait d'être amoureux d'Hermione Granger ? »

« Mais-mais... Mais enfin, c'est une sang-de-bourbe ! » lui dit-il comme si cette excuse était la clé.

« Sang-de-bourbe ? Sérieusement ? Tout a changé depuis la guerre, mec ! ON a changé... » repondit son ami, la mine blasée.

« Ouais je sais... l'habitude... » maugréa-t-il en faisant la grimace.

« Allez, maintenant, trouve moi une vraie bonne raison de ne pas être amoureux d'elle »

« Je sais pas. J'en sais rien ! Mais je devrais pas, c'est tout ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis, t'as raison, on est tout le temps ensemble, c'est à cause de ça. Dès que les cours de soutien seront finis, je ne la verrais plus et je pourrais enfin me vider la tête de toutes ces conneries ! »

.o00o.

Hermione et Drago étaient à la bibliothèque, en train de voir un cours de sortilèges. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'Hermione lui détaillait le sort de Gemino et il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Toute son attention était portée sur ses lèvres, qu'il avait terriblement envie de goûter.

« Voilà, je pense qu'on a fait le tour. Tu es officiellement débarrassé de moi Malefoy ! » dit-elle avec un sourire... triste ?!

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? » répondit-il, reprenant ses esprits.

« Vraiment. Avec 4 jours d'avance sur le planning, je te félicite ! Écoute, je sais que tu t'en fiches mais si tu as la moindre question un jour, tu pourras venir me voir » lui dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires et en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

« Oh... Euh... Oui, merci Granger » finit-il par lui dire, un peu hébété.

Il ne pensait pas que les cours se termineraient si vite, et il était déçu...

Elle se leva et mit son sac sur son épaule. Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

« Bon... Salut » lui dit-elle hésitante.

 _Retiens-la ! Prends-la dans tes bras ! EMBRASSE-LAAAAAAAA !!!_

« Salut... »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque sous le regard désemparé de Drago. Celui-ci laissa tomber sa tête sur la table avec fracas.

« Ccchhhhhhhhhhhtttttt ! » fit Mme Pince en sortant la tête d'un rayonnage.

Il était perdu. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retenue ? Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

Les cours de soutien à présent terminés, il allait pouvoir tester sa théorie, à savoir : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

.o00o.

 _Loin des yeux, loin du cœur_. Quelle connerie ! Partout où il allait, il la voyait. Dans la Grande Salle. En cours. Dans les couloirs. Dans le parc. À pré-au-lard... Partout ! Les semaines passaient et c'était de pire en pire. Ça le rendait complètement cinglé. Non seulement il la voyait en permanence mais maintenant, il n'avait plus d'excuses pour l'approcher. De temps en temps, dans les couloirs, il arrivait à passer suffisamment près d'elle juste pour sentir son parfum. En cours également, il se débrouillait pour s'asseoir derrière elle, en diagonale, de façon à pouvoir l'observer à sa guise. Il adorait cette petite moue qu'elle faisait quand elle raturait son parchemin, ou cette façon de mordiller le bout de sa plume quand elle se concentrait. Par Merlin, il aurait tout donné pour être cette plume...

Par moment, il avait l'impression de sentir son regard sur lui, sans doute ses hormones qui lui jouaient des tours.

Il ne se faisait plus d'illusions, il l'aimait. C'était un fait. Et il allait devoir passer à l'action.

Ainsi, en cours d'histoire de la magie, il griffonna sur un petit bout de parchemin qu'il fit voler jusqu'à sa table. Il la regarda déplier le bout de papier et lire son contenu. Son cœur battait vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Il la vit sourire et griffonner à son tour. Il recommença à respirer, quel soulagement.

Il attrapa le petit bout de papier au vol et vit sa réponse sous la sienne.

 _Tu ne veux pas remplacer Binns ? Ce serait moins soporiphique..._

 _ZzzZzZZzzzz_

 _DM_

.o*o.

 _Impossible, il n'y aurait plus personne pour lever la main..._

 _HG_

Il pouffa de rire quand il vit sa réponse et risqua un regard vers elle. Elle lui souriait et... elle lui fit un clin d'œil ! Nom d'un scroutt, Hermione lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Elle était drôle et pleine de surprises, il adorait ça. Il retourna le parchemin et décida d'attaquer plus fort cette fois. Il jouait le tout pour le tout mais tant pis. Des semaines sans contacts avec elle allaient se déverser sur ce tout petit bout de parchemin.

 _Tu me manques, Granger._

Il envoya le morceau de papier vers elle et guetta sa réaction. Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils puis rougit tandis qu'un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle griffonna aussitôt sa réponse.

 _Toi aussi, Malefoy._

Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Son poids à l'estomac revint mais rien à voir avec les nausées qu'il pensait avoir au début. Il se sentait bien, tellement heureux. C'était totalement différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait jusqu'à présent. Cette fille lui retournait la tête et il en voulait plus.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, il sortit rapidement de la salle et s'adossa au mur de pierre, attendant qu'elle sorte également. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que tout le monde avait déjà quitté la classe sauf elle. Elle devait sans doute poser une question au professeur Binns.

Quand elle passa la porte et arriva à sa hauteur, elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver là.

« Par Merlin, Malefoy ! » dit-elle en portant une main à son cœur.

« Tu m'as dit que je pouvais venir te voir si j'avais une question » lui dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

« Euh... Oui c'est vrai » repondit-elle en esquissant un pas vers l'arrière alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Et bien, j'ai une question » continua-t-il en avançant tandis qu'elle reculait.

« Je... Je t'écoute » souffla-t-elle alors que son dos vint rencontrer l'autre mur du couloir.

Il était tellement près d'elle qu'il n'avait plus qu'à baisser la tête pour nicher son nez dans cou. Il posa une main sur le mur près de son épaule, pencha la tête de l'autre côté et fit glisser sa joue contre la sienne.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il pouvait sentir le cœur d'Hermione battre contre son torse et sa respiration se faire plus rapide dans son cou.

« Même si je te disais non, je crois que là, je ne pourrais pas m'échapper » lui répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il fit de nouveau glisser sa joue contre la sienne pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle souriait timidement. Elle était tellement belle.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se rapprocher une dernière fois et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et répondaient avec douceur à son baiser. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Il passa sa main derrière son dos en l'enroulant sur sa taille pour l'amener tout contre lui tandis que son autre main glissa du mur pour venir se poser sur sa joue puis caresser sa nuque. Elle était douce, elle sentait bon... et elle embrassait divinement bien !

Elle fit monter ses petites mains jusqu'à son cou pour approfondir leur baiser. C'était tout simplement enivrant. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvraient, se refermaient, goûtant la bouche de l'autre avec gourmandise et avidité... c'était un ballet de plus en plus ardent. Il fit danser sa langue avec la sienne, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. La tête lui tournait, ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus fébriles. Elle le rendait fou avec ses ongles dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres chaudes et gorgées de plaisir.

Il délaissa sa bouche pour faire glisser la sienne contre sa mâchoire puis dans son cou. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Elle se cambrait sous ses caresses et laissait échapper des gémissements dignes des vélanes.

Drago s'arrêta soudainement, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contrôler la réaction naturelle que son corps était en train de leur montrer. Il posa son front contre le sien, le souffle court et les yeux embrumés par le désir.

« Tu veux bien que je te pose d'autres questions dans la salle sur demande ? »

« J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais... »

.o*o.

 ** _Alors alors ?!_**

 ** _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_**


End file.
